


Ice Lines

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, ZADF, ZaDr, qpp, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skool trips are supposed to be fun, right?!... Then why was Zim dreading it so much?
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Ice Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is prob gonna either just stay a lil oneshot or become a two shot if people like it...  
> I hope to write more ZADR fluff in the future!!!! Your comments/kudos would mean the world to me, considering this is my first public fic! Shoutout to Cherry for helping me pick a fic name. Additional love to my friend, Cocoa, for fixes/editing.

With the inevitable reality of his first Skool field trip creeping ever so close, Zim couldn’t help, but feel uneasy.He wasn’t usually concerned with human activities, yet the reality of the situation weighed on him like a brick: he can’t ice skate. No matter how much he cursed or grumbled about it under his breath, his smelly human classmates had already sealed his fate. The invader shuddered at the thought. With a trip to the ice rink, Zim would surely meet his cold, icy demise. 

* * *

Dib watched his rival with intense focus, pushing the bridge of his glasses to better observe the alien. Upon noticing the human’s gaze, Zim considered questioning his snooping, but almost without thinking, put on his usual display of Irken bravado instead. “Admiring your future overlord are you, Stink-Beast?” the invader yelled, with his usual lack of volume control. He laughed, completely oblivious to Dib’s eye-rolling. “You’re not serious, are you?” Dib retorted, his expression going from curious indifference to snide. In Dib’s defense, he’s had to deal with the Irken’s constant yelling and idiotic schemes for 6 years now. Of course, tolerating the menace that was Irken Invader Zim was no easy task, even for Dib. 

Stepping foot onto the ice, Dib felt more confident than he had during previous adventures with the space roach. Zim being the one to be out of his element was quite the change, considering that he was usually the one with the upper hand. With a malevolent grin, Dib began his relentless teasing. “Never seen ice before, Frog-Face?” Dib remarked, expecting Zim’s fury to flood out like a river. Much to his surprise, the alien responded not with anger, but with Irken tenacity. Zim’s face brimming with confidence, the invader laughed, “Don’t be silly, earth monkey! Zim is an invader! Prepare your inferior seeing organs, stink boy! Witness the skills of Zim!” Despite his exterior, the green boy’s facade was transparent as glass. At this point, Dib had become fluent in the strange ways his rival communicated. He sipped his overpriced hot cocoa, dismissive of Zim’s antics. “Yeah, whatever, space boy.” It was almost laughable to think that an alien race, _if_ as superior as Zim lets on, would be overcome by something as simple as ice. With a shaky step into the rink, the invader only grew increasingly boastful. With a smirk he continued his bragging.

“HAHAHA! See!? Zim is a master of both land AND ice!”

Zim’s incessant laughter grated on Dib’s ears. All he had to do was punch a hole in his confidence, right? Maybe then he could get the roach to shut up. “Standing on the ice is one thing, but can you skate?” Dib teased, a hint of maliciousness slipping through. To the invader and his overblown ego, the question was a dagger. Now he’d done it.

With burning rage hiding underneath, Zim replied to Dib with no more than his confident remarks. “No challenge is too great for the almighty Zim!” without even a second to process what was going on around him, the rink was engulfed by the sound of Zim slamming into the rink’s wall, full force. While Dib found the alien’s attempt hilarious, he couldn’t help but feel as if he should check on him. Pushing through the sea of classmates laughing at him, Dib made his move.  
  


Though his vision was blurred, Zim could make out the silhouette of his earthly nemesis standing over him. He was most likely mocking both him and his skating abilities. Seeing Dib extend his hand to him, the invader didn’t know what to think. Is he hiding a weapon? Possibly. The inexplicable urge to take his hand was squashed as soon as it arose. He scooted backward, away from him. “Zim won’t fall for your tricks, Dib-thing…” He spoke with an unusual tenderness. You know, when Dib thought about it, Zim almost had a nice voice... when he wasn’t yelling, of course. Dib’s gaze met Zim’s, the alien’s seedy eyes narrowing with suspicion. Taking Zim’s hand, he smiled as words slipped from his lips haphazardly; “I think it’s just better if you hold onto me.” 

_Oh My God._

Even though he was left mortified after hearing what had just escaped him, Zim’s usual tenseness and insults were noticeably absent. He was at ease. It was almost as if the alien appreciated his help, or better yet, his company… On the other hand, Zim’s an IRKEN. That couldn’t be right, could it?

* * *

“Are you sure you can skate on your own? I mean–” Zim cut him off before he had the chance to react. “Of course I’m sure! I am Zim!” Within what felt like seconds, he was face down on the ice again. Dib chuckled, knowing that the invader wouldn’t appreciate him finding amusement in his helpless attempts. Despite the fact that, as kids, the two had thought of each other as enemies, it now felt good to simply spend time together. Just two guys having dumb fun… Well, one guy and a bastard bug.  
“Don’t laugh!” Zim barked ashis nonexistent eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. Without Dib’s knowledge, his thoughts continued to escape from his mouth. “You know it’s almost kinda cute when you get all worked up like tha-”. He had caught himself, but only grew increasingly mortified as he began to realize it was already too late. Zim’s frog green cheeks grew a deep shade of green, unlike the likes of anything Dib had seen before... _Shit_. Now Dib’s blushing too.


End file.
